


You're My Haven

by QueenCandY_Key



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCandY_Key/pseuds/QueenCandY_Key
Summary: Teyleigh was surrounded by people who loved her dearly. She witnessed the love blossom between her best friend Wynter, and her other best friend Jaebum. All while being oblivious to her own blossoming romance. She fought personal demons. Her reservations helped blind the fact that she too deserved the love she needed. She would soon find out that she was loved just as equally, in which he would prove, that he was her Haven.





	1. You Are

Teyleigh stood a good five feet even. She was tiny in stature but her attitude screamed a thousand. She was fierce and walked to the beat of her own drum. If she ever got angry, heaven forbid any chairs by; she used them to get eye level. Teyleigh was headstrong, meaning you could try to argue all day, but she'd find sheer enjoyment of the banter. Sometimes she was hard to be with, but her good qualities knocked out her bad. One thing she had to get over, was her anxiety of big crowds. Being at her friends concerts and meetings though, you'd never guess she had social anxiety. If Teyleigh loved you, she would overcome just about anything to see that you succeeded. There was a certain group she'd just about move mountains for. 

"Wynter, you should come with me and the guys." 

Wynter was her best friend. They grew up together. Wynter was the taller one, but Teyleigh was about a year older. They did everything together. Shopping, ate, school. You name it they were attached to the hip. So naturally, if Teyleigh knew people, Wynter did too. Wynter was the blunt friend; the outspoken one. She had a good heart, but she had a minimal filter. Teyleigh was quiet. She stood up for herself, but she was the quiet one. If she had something to say, then she'd say it. These two girls were like fire and ice. Opposing personalities, but they fit together well. 

Teyleigh had reddish auburn hair, natural wavy hair, and green eyes. She was shorter than Wynter. Fourteen year olds were taller than her. Teyleigh was clumsy though. She had no grace at all. Wynter made sure to let her know the accident rate she collected over the days. Wynter had spiral curls, black hair, and light brown eyes. 

Teyleigh knew one of the guys really liked Wynter, so she wanted to make sure to include her. It was obvious to everyone but Wynter. It wasn't everyday she could play cupid and get away with it; with a popular group nonetheless. She wanted to make sure to put the two around each other as much as humanly possible, to ensure the sparks would fly more. The fact that Wynter was Teyleigh's best friend, made her that much cooler. She truly loved Her best friend. Out of all the chaos in the world, Wynter was her happy medium. She kept Teyleigh grounded. Teyleigh was horrible at stress, but few knew that. A particular someone saw that her medicine was always taken. He knew what to look for and the taletell signs that led to her panic attacks. Luckily, she had fewer lately. Something in her was learning new coping mechanisms; subliminally. 

The girls got ready to head out. What Teyleigh didn't say was that they were going to a fanmeet. Sure, they knew the group personally, but they still needed to support them. Every time Teyleigh had the chance, she'd always end up at majority of the fanmeets. There was never a time when she missed them. It wasn't in her blood too. She was their biggest fan, yet. It was always liberating to her to hide from them in the crowd and then walk up to them to shake their hands, explaining just how much she loved them. One in particular loved seeing her there. She always made his night. They were meant to be, but she was blind to see it. He wasn't though. Teyleigh was the only girl he saw in a crowd. Her smile and bright eyes. The way her cheek formed a single dimple, when she got happy. These were all things he looked forward to seeing almost every day. 

As Teyleigh and Wynter approached the arena, she got a sudden burst of butterflies. Surely it was just excitement of seeing her friends. This was different though. She always saw them, so this would be nothing new to her daily routine. They showed the tickets to the guy at the front. It was golden from this point on. The only thing keeping them from the guys, was the concert itself. It was funny to her to see so many girls flock to the concerts. These boys were surely loved. As she called them daily, they were your average heart throbs. Teyleigh and Wynter walked through the crowd as the show was about to start. They didn't want to miss this concert. 

As they both neared their seats, the girls pulled out the banners they made. The lights started to go dim as thousands of other fans began screaming. It was time. The boys started to come out one behind the other. Excitement began to build up, as she saw her other favorites. They started off the concert with her favorite song, 'You are'. The vocals and rap made her heart happy. She didn't know how many times, spending the days with the boys, that she would play the song. Sometimes, they would sing it for her, especially when she would have a horrible day. That one song would ease her mind and heavy heart. 

"I was completely destroyed before I met you."


	2. Nerves Go Awry

He looked so different on that stage. Like he never looked prior. There was a new glow about him, a new air. She admired him. The way he rapped and danced on stage, made him stand out. Particularly to have her focus on him more. These seven guys were her best friends. They were highly talented and loved by many. Teyleigh and Wynter both were in awe of the show they were putting on. She thought they always excelled, but with each show, they went above and beyond. Their stage presence was mesmerizing. 

The girls hoped that they weren't seen. They still wanted to make a scene at the end. After all, if they didn't pick on the boys, could it be stated that they were really friends? It was their calling. Teyleigh always made a point to surprise them at the end. Each song they performed, left Teyleigh and Wynter astonished. She saw Mark smile and wave at fans in the audience. The feelings she had were mixed. When she tried to shrug off the feelings, it got more complicated. If she had a choice, she'd want to see him like this forever. That smile he had was different than any other. She could see he was in his zone. 

"Marky." She admired him before getting pushed aside by a few more girls. It was normal for this behavior. The girls were serious about their tickets, most importantly the location. Fans got to pushing and shoving to get a better view. Teyleigh was in that spot. 

Wynter had a complete stance, so there was no getting through her. The one Wynter looked towards was the famous leader Jaebum. From the git-go, they clicked. Wynter was selective in who she spoke with or to, but with Jaebum she lost all her reservations. It also helped that he made effort to constantly keep her talking. It was as if he was interested in her. Wynter didn't care about the new feelings surfacing, if she liked someone, she didn't hide it. Of course she wasn't too bold, but she was mildly reserved.

As the concert went on, Teyleigh found it complicated to notice anyone but Mark. She tried, but failed. There was a time when she did a half turn away from his direction, leaving her to stare at Jackson, but in the end, Mark stole her view once more. It was becoming rather difficult to notice anyone but him. Seeing him like this was refreshing to her soul. She didn't know she needed this before, but it was amazing. He did keep her grounded, so she was appreciative of him. Whenever there was any troubles on her mind, Mark was there. He always made sure she was okay. 

The concert felt like it didn't last long enough. She wanted this night to replay in her head, over and over. Imprint it into her brain. Luckily she had it recorded on her phone. Maybe then since she couldn't keep her eyes off Mark, she'd be able to see the concert again in a new perspective. They were dynamite performers, but she already knew that. Teyleigh saw Wynter caught up in the moment. It was apparent who she liked. She had envisioned Wynter and Jaebum dating long before they met. She was just ecstatic that they hit it off so well. Teyleigh could now add powerful cupid to her resume. 

As Teyleigh interlocked her arms with Wynter, now was the chance for her to do the hi-touch with the boys. Just as suspected, Mark was at the end. She was going to make sure she stopped by to see the others, but Mark came first. While she was waiting in line, the butterflies happened to a terrifying extent. With each fan moving closer, her cheeks got flushed, as her palms got sweaty with the onset of her nerves. 

'What is going on? This isn't normal,' she slowly tried to calm herself down. Mark would not need to see her like this. Ever. He was just her friend. One of her best. It was so strange to her, to have this reaction towards him. Never in a million years would she ever have imagined this to happen. Teyleigh walked up to the table and everything she had planned went out the window. All of the funny commentary was gone. He gave her that smile. That one smile to set it off. 

"Hi there, I think you've been waiting to speak to me?"

She just smiled. No words were coming out. This was strange and unlike her. She wasn't bashful, not even a tiny bit. Especially not to him. 

"Oh! Yes, I have. I'm your biggest fan, so you're welcome."

It also didn't help that when she opened her mouth, she made little to no sense. At least she got him to laugh. That was helpful, and less embarrassing. He grabbed her hands as she died a little. Everything that she thought was cheesy, was becoming the definition of her life. The others just stared watching this short-of-catastrophic event just unravel. Jackson was the second one to know her signs of panicking. She was panicking. While she wanted nothing more than to take up all his time, she needed to climb herself out of the long hole she felt she had dug. 

"Excuse me miss?" Jackson called her over to calm her nerves, "Are you okay Tey?" 

She snapped out of it. "What the hell is my problem? That was embarrassing. Be honest, who all saw this?" 

He started laughing. She had lost her mind. It was too coincidental. It would give him great ammo later if needed. He didn't mind that at all. Teyleigh was jealous. Jealous that Wynter had a flawless hi-touch with JB. It simply wasn't fair. She had never acted this way and wasn't happy. Why was she starting now? Knowing her luck, someone probably recorded this. Mark couldn't help but to look over at Teyleigh while she was brooding over the situation. Teyleigh thought she messed up, but Mark thought this was a cute side to her. He never saw her get so flustered and act like that. It was adorable. She thought this was a flop, but it worked out in her favor.


	3. Denial

Jackson tried everything in his power to calm her down while she was in front of him. It was as if she went into overdrive. This one tiny mess up would replay over and over, many times, until she died. That was one thing with Teyleigh. She was obsessive in some ways. She could easily stress out over miniscule things, that seemed like a huge avalanche. In the end, it would work itself out. That was where the boys came in, to kind of keep her grounded and calm. Jackson and Mark were the two to know her signs the most. It wasn't that the others didn't, but these two were the ones she was closest with. Jackson was there if Mark couldn't be. It was highly confusing to him why she freaked out so easily, but he did the best he could in calming her down. 

Mark glanced at Teyleigh. It was no surprise to the guys that he cared about her; a lot. She never gave any hints that she liked him, so he kept quiet about his feelings. One thing he didn't want to do, was to jeopardize their friendship. Just as Mark kept Teyleigh grounded, Teyleigh enabled Mark to always think positive. She was his light. Sometimes, she was the only light he had. They were good for each other. Nothing could ever stand in their way, when they both came to realize and accept their true feelings. Mark was always ready for Teyleigh, but Teyleigh was oblivious. She had never felt that emotion, so she wasn't quite sure what she was dealing with. It just drove her crazy to think of Mark as anything other than a best friend. 

She finished getting her things signed as she saw Wynter glowing. For once, she thought, she would like to have that same glow. It would be the best thing to experience. Wynter broke up her dreaming as she interlocked her arm. They just left. It wasn't like Teyleigh to not tell them bye. She just wanted to forget the situation all together. For now, this could be classified as the best and worst thing to happen to her all night. All year even. These boys had so many girls flocking to them, why would Teyleigh have any different reaction from Mark? He was undeniably attractive in every manner. She wasn't going to deny that. Not even a little. 

They both walked out of the venue, as Teyleigh checked her messages. She had zero. Not even a message making fun of her actions tonight. Maybe Mark didn't pay close attention to her. That would be a miracle. A much needed miracle, but a miracle, nonetheless. Wynter spoke of how amazing Jaebum was, that sent Teyleigh into an indifferent mind. She was happy Wynter had a blast, but she was too busy brooding over the negatives. Wynter stopped as she had a lightbulb turn on. 

"Oh my, how did I not see that?" 

Teyleigh got confused, but she had a good idea about what her friend was hinting towards. If she did say it, Teyleigh would need to put her out of her misery for talking crazily like that. She doesn't know what she was talking about. There was clearly nothing to see, other than Teyleigh making a fool of herself. 

"You like Mark! You never act like this in front of anyone. Be honest Teyleigh, even though I already know the answer."

Just as Wynter finished her statement, Teyleigh's blood pressure started rising. It was crazy. With the mention of his name, she freaked. It wasn't as if anyone was around to hear, but Teyleigh was sure Mark had superpowers enough to hear them. She knew. 

"What Are you talking about, you're crazy Wyn." 

Her friend just stood back as she continued walking past. The sooner she got home, the sooner she could try and put this past her. Wynter ran infront of her. She blocked Teyleigh's movement. 

"Why are you lying to me Tey, I think he likes you." 

"Who are you even talking about?"

"Mark, or is it someone else. Oh, I know! It's Jackson right?"

Her friend was being absurd. There was no sign that she liked either of them; even remotely. This was not the conversation she wanted at the moment. She felt herself becoming emotional and overwhelmed with feelings. Wynter already knew, but also knew how Teyleigh had panic attacks. One thing she always noticed, was how Mark ran to her aide if she was having a bad day. He was the only one that could calm her down. Doctor's appointments always guaranteed his presence. Sometimes, he would speak for her and tell the medical professionals if there was a change in her attacks or moods. The boys felt like they were already together with how much they were intuned with one another. It was super strange to them to think otherwise. 

Jackson had to agree that they were perfect for each other. His loyalty was to her as well. Teyleigh was the only girl to make Mark this happy. If he had a choice, they'd already be married. All he wanted, was for them to come to terms with their feelings. The sooner they did that, the sooner they could confess to the world. She was sweet, wholesome and respectful. They could never have anyone better brighten their day. She was one in a million. 

Wynter pushed Teyleigh. As soon as she heard who her heart was for she'd let it go. Teyleigh couldn't help but smile in her mind about the boys. As soon as she met glances with Wynter, she told her what was wanted. This night made for an interesting laughing fest between the two girls. 

They arrived to Wynter's house as Teyleigh decided to walk her emotions off. She needed the thoughts to shut down. Walking would be the best way. Mark was visibly in her mind with every step she took. That one particular smile he gave, ingrained into her thoughts. It would take a few days for her internal freak out to end, but she would need to try and avoid the boys. Jackson ran up behind her as he broke her train of thought. 

"Teyleigh, you're not still freaking out are you?" 

"Jacky, that was embarrassing. I've never done that before." 

"You were precious Tey, out of your element, but precious," he reached up to pinch her cheeks.

She hated him for making fun of her; even more for pinching her cheeks. Only her great Aunt had that right. He was far from being her great Aunt. She slapped him away laughing. Jackson made her laugh when she wanted to cry. She trusted him with her life. He knew she just needed company. Whether they spoke or not, it didn't matter. She just didn't need to be by herself. He didn't want to leave her anyways. This was a good distraction for her. Jackson wrapped her up as he walked her home.


	4. Eyes Open

Jackson walked a little in front of her as he leaned down. She stopped, tilting her head to the side. She couldn't see his face, but she saw his ears move. That was indication Jackson was smiling from ear to ear. She felt like a little kid as she climbed on giggling at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, he stood up. 

"Hold on tight. If you fall, you have to carry me." 

Teyleigh was beginning to feel better. Jackson was what she needed to forget about everything. He ran with her to the park by the river. The way the water glistened was magical. Teyleigh never saw this at night. Jackson walked over to a bench as he sat her down; sitting on her lap. 

"Jacky, thank you. I couldn't ask for a better guy to cheer me up," she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Tey, I'm not going to let you dwell on that. You overanalyze everything. You need to just sit here with me, and watch the waves dance." 

For the first time ever, Teyleigh saw Jackson serious. She wondered if this was where Jackson ran off too, to clear his mind when it got weighed down. There would be times when Jackson would disappear. She never knew where he went, but she never pressed the situation. If he wanted her to know, he would have told her. He moved next to her as they sat in silence for a few minutes. He seemed like a natural guy, not an idol, when he was sitting there. A common guy with common problems. 

"You know, this has been my spot for years. I'll come look at the sea dance. It helps when I am not feeling like me. When I feel I can't conquer anything, or I just miss back home. It calms me down," he met her glance as he could tell she was feeling down still, "I want to lend it to you. Maybe it can help you, when and if you feel like you can't ever come to us." 

Teyleigh looked away. From the moonlight shining on the water, she didn't want him to catch her worry in the form of tears. Her anxiety was calm lately, but she had her good days mixed with bad. It was random more than anything. She decided a long time ago that since she was dealing with this disorder, she'd try not to bring anyone down with her. Jackson and Mark had always wanted to be her rock, since the day they met. Others never understood Teyleigh's condition like them. They never knew the signs or symptoms of her attacks. Mark did though. He made it a point to be involved in the care of her mental health. He cared about her tremendously. It showed.

Jackson happened to stumble upon her during an attack while Mark was away. It worried him to see her like that. She was usually the happy medium for the group. Seeing her at her most vulnerable state was proof to him that even the happiest people battled their own demons. Teyleigh was more private when they all first met her. She didn't want to reveal this, not knowing how they'd take it. This was something that wasn't taken lightly. It was also something that would bring judgement by others. That was the last thing she wanted from them. It scared her thinking about how they would treat her, after they found out about it. She didn't want to be alienated or mistreated. They did the exact opposite. Learning about and helping her cope was one of their main goals. 

"I'm fine Jackson," she quieted a sniffle as she looked towards the distant waves. She obviously wasn't, but there was nothing that could be done. She felt his eyes watching. 

"You're not Tey, but that's alright. We're here. Your nerves are going haywire again. Mark has been worried about you, you know?"

"What, why? I'm fine. My meds are working." 

"He knows, but he still has fear." 

"Oh. . . There's no reason to be feared." 

"You're having the attacks closer and more frequently. That doesn't happen normally, Teyleigh." 

She lowered her head. What her friend was saying was true, her attacks were increasing. They just got them lowered for her. He and Mark were concerned. This was unlike her. They had planned to keep on her about her medicine and appointments. This was important to them. 

Jackson scooted closer as he hugged her. What they didn't notice was the recent of many flashes that had taken place, since they walked together. Someone followed them, deciding to take pictures of the two. Anytime an idol is seen with anyone other than their members, it's automatically credited as a love interest. They were too into one other, they were oblivious to their surroundings. Jackson was consoling a friend. A girl he cared about. His best friend's love. He didn't have time to observe anything other than Teyleigh. His intention that night, was to uplift her. 

She sat there taking in their conversation. Jackson was great company when she was down. The only missing piece, was Mark. The only issue, was that she felt she couldn't talk to Mark just yet; with what had just happened. It was embarrassing for her. Jackson looked at his phone as it began going off. The rest of the guys were inquiring his whereabouts. It would seem they wanted to have a tiny celebration in their dorms. Even though Jackson invited Teyleigh, she declined. It was too soon. 

Getting off the bench, Jackson reached for Teyleigh's hand. Her eyebrows gave that famous arch everyone liked. Reluctant but eager, she grabbed it. They walked along the river trying to savor this moment. The water crashed against the side of the wall, as she smiled. It was the first one he'd seen all night. Teyleigh loved how calming and serene the water was. For some reason, she never knew this place. Nothing but gratitude filled her mind. She felt this would definitely help in keeping her nerves at bay. This was what she needed. Jackson brought her there to show her the beauty that can come from darkness. She would just have to search for it. Her eyes would need to be open completely.


End file.
